onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Abdullah
| affiliation = XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance | occupation = Criminal; Bounty Hunter (former) | jva = Keiji Hirai }} Abdullah is a criminal and a former bounty hunter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi, along with his partner Jeet. After the battle in Dressrosa, he joined the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance. Appearance Abdullah has a pointed head that is bald on the top with black hair in pigtails hanging down the sides. His high forehead has three vertical scars on it. He sports thin rectangular sunglasses and along with large purple trousers held up by brown suspenders. He also has armor over his left arm. After being transformed into a toy by Sugar, Abdullah is turned into a teddy bear. Gallery Personality Abdullah and Jeet bombed a government institution, indicating a severe enmity against the World Government. They also resort to underhanded tactics to defeat their opponents in the Corrida Colosseum, becoming very unpopular with the spectators. In spite of their ill behavior, they at least trust and respect each other enough to watch each others back, as evidenced by their known history together and their brutal effectiveness as a tag-team. They are also very grateful, as they were moved to tears when Hajrudin held Usopp into the air and followed Usopp's request to destroy the SMILE factory and save the Dwarves. They even assisted Luffy in the decisive battle against the Donquixote Pirates in order to pay Usopp back for freeing them from the toy curse. Additionally, Abdullah called the former toys who pursued Doflamingo's enemies' bounties as 'shameless'. Abilities and Powers The fact that they were responsible for the bombing of a government facility, and that they were also mentioned as noted participants at the Corrida Colosseum, indicates that they have some degree of strength. Abdullah and Jeet seem to fight in a sort of tandem style. While people are busy attacking one of them directly, the other attacks the foes from the rear, catching them by surprise. Weapons Abdullah was seen holding two tridents which he used to take down several opponents. History Past Sometime in the past, Abdullah and Jeet bombed a government institution. Dressrosa Arc Abdullah and Jeet entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. During the battle royale, they were placed in Block B. The two fighters made their first appearance when Dagama explained the ulterior motives of all the competitors present, Abdullah standing quietly with a morose expression on his face, while Jeet eagerly licked the edge of one of his sabers. As Block B began, Abdullah and Jeet were seen preparing to fight. Later, as the battle royale commenced, Abdullah and Jeet disqualified some of the gladiators with a strategy: Abdullah distracted them while Jeet hit them from behind with his sword, gleefully cackling all the while. As one of the gladiators angrily accused the two of being cowards, the two commented on how nice the sounds of combat are. .]] Later on, Abdullah and Jeet tricked and defeated Tank Lepanto and were shown standing victoriously over his prostrate body. As the crowd commented on the dirty tricks that the two were using, Abdullah and Jeet swiftly defeated another fighter utilizing the same strategy. While Elizabello II, Dagama, Blue Gilly, and Ricky fought their respective battles, the two fighters eagerly awaited their next victim, hungry for blood. What they did not expect was for Bellamy to suddenly make his assault, rooting them to the spot by impaling their feet with knives. As the two shriek in pain at the sudden attack, Bellamy grabbed them by their jaws and used his Devil Fruit powers to flip over their heads, twisting and subsequently snapping their backs. Defeated by the vicious Donquixote Pirate member, the downfall of the two fighters was cheered on by the crowd. Sometime later, they were supposed to receive treatment for their injuries but instead, they were thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys along with some of the disqualified participants. When Tank Lepanto asked Ricky if he was actually the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III, Abdullah flatly denied the possibility, stating that King Riku was dead. In full agreement with his partner, Jeet laughed, adding that he had heard the former king had gone insane. The pair were later seen having been transformed into toys. They referred to themselves as "Lone Wolf Abdullah" and "Solitary Warrior Jeet" in their thoughts, showing that despite their long history together as partners they had still forgotten each other once transformed. When Sugar passed out, her curse broke and the toys returned to their original forms. All the former slaves in the underground, including Abdullah and Jeet, declared Usopp as their savior for freeing them and happily followed his lead. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Abdullah, Jeet, and the other Colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When they found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, they stated that they will defeat Doflamingo for Usopp. Therefore, they joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Suleiman, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Ideo, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, the allied Colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attempted to strike, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered Pica's stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Luffy's allies to fall back. However, Fighting Bull, with Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abullah, and Jeet on its back, jumped on and ran on Pica's arm. After Luffy shattered Pica's stone head with Grizzly Magnum, Pica's true body appeared before the bull. Pica took out his sword and tried to attack the bull and the group riding on it, but Luffy carried the bull and evaded the sword strike. Zoro intercepted Pica when he attempted to strike again. With Pica held back, the Fighting Bull ran on the stone giant's back, carrying Luffy, Law, Abdullah, and Jeet closer to the palace. They eventually reached the first level of the new King's Plateau. While they charged through Doflamingo's troops, Kelly Funk (while fused with Bobby Funk) appeared seemingly to aid them and showed them a tunnel that was supposed to go directly to the fourth level. While cheering for Kelly, Abdullah and Jeet hit their heads on the top of the tunnel's entrance and fell of Fighting Bull. Luffy, Law, and Fighting Bull went ahead and left Abdullah and Jeet behind. They soon realized that Kelly Funk had tricked Luffy, but before they could react, Doflamingo appeared and struck down Kelly. When Luffy, Law, and Ucy were trapped and about to be killed by Doflamingo, they both struck him in the back, only to discover that it was a clone made up of string. After Luffy punched a hole to the second level, he left Abdullah and Jeet to care for the wounded Ucy. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Abdullah and Jeet were seen again helping the other gladiators push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier just long enough for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies. Abdullah, Jeet, and Ideo subdued the Marines at the eastern port. When Bastille called them, Abdullah and Jeet tried to trick him into not sending reinforcements but failed. The fighters later gathered at the eastern port, preparing to fight Issho. When Issho prepared to attack them with all the rubble from Dressrosa, the fighters and the Straw Hats quickly fled to the escape ship. At that moment, Luffy arrived and attacked Issho. During the clash, Issho used his gravity ability to blow Luffy away, who was then caught by Hajrudin. The fighters and Straw Hats quickly fled across a bridge leading to a gigantic ship in the distance. Issho prepared to drop the rubble on them but was obstructed by the Dressrosa citizens who were pretending to chase after Luffy. They eventually reached Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria. After boarding the ship, Abdullah and Jeet revealed that they joined Ideo's group. The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance was then one of the seven groups that pledged their allegiance to the Straw Hats. After the Straw Hat fleet was formed, the Straw Hats and company held a feast to celebrate their victory over Doflamingo. After Ideo received Luffy's vivre card, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance parted ways with the Straw Hats. Major Battles *Abdullah and Jeet vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Abdullah and Jeet vs. Tank Lepanto **Abdullah and Jeet vs. Bellamy *Abdullah and Jeet vs. Doflamingo's clone *Abdullah, Jeet, and Ideo vs. Marines (Dressrosa Eastern Port) Trivia *Abdullah's name and appearance is based on a real-life professional wrestler: **Abdullah The Butcher was famous for his brutality and had signature scars on his forehead. The Butcher attacked and bloodied opponents with his signature fork, which may be the basis for Abdullah's tridents. References Site Navigation it:Abdullah ru:Абдулла и Джет Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet